Something else
by LightestStars
Summary: It all started with Musa moving into town, meeting some new people and changing the way they see things. She got involved in a hot love triangle before she even realized it, but who else is involved? AU
1. Chapter 1 The Start

"Darling! Come downstairs!" her parents yelled, standing by the door "We need to leave soon!"

"I still don't get why you're leaving so soon, we just got here!" she said walking down the stairs with a frown on her face.

"I've told you sweetie, this promotion we got is going to need a lot of time and dedication from both your mom and I" her dad said while pulling her in for a hug.

"I get it" she said sighing "But what am I supposed to do for 2 days? Unpack all by myself?"

Her mom just rolled her eyes "Musa we just moved to California and knowing you I'm pretty sure you'll make some friends to hang out soon, you won't be that bored" she said while winking at her daughter.

Musa couldn't help but to smile a little, knowing her mom was right.

"Well we better get going," her dad said while kissing her forehead. "Take care Musa"

Her mom hugged and kissed her goodbye. Musa waved at them from the doorframe as they left for their emergency meeting. She closed the door and looked around their new house; it was full of boxes which had just arrived all the way from New York.

"Well I guess I could unpack MY stuff" she muttered to herself.

She took the time to move all the boxes with her name up to her room, after all it was a hot summer day and she didn't feel like sweating. When they were all there she started opening some and trying to organize all the clothes and decorations that were inside. This was one of the moments were she regretted loving fashion so much. After unpacking more than half of her clothes she decided to take a shower and go out to get to know the city. She played her favorite playlist on her IPod and hopped on the shower trying to relax for a bit.

Musa stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself and walking into her room, singing along to the music. She was trying to find something to wear from her recently organized clothes when the doorbell rang.

"Shit, who could it be?" she hissed sticking her head out on the hallway. The doorbell rang again.

She looked at herself in the mirror wrapping her towel tightly around her body, combed her long midnight blue hair slightly, slipped on her flip flops and hurried downstairs. When Musa opened the door she was surprised to see a cute guy standing there.

The guy couldn't believe he was dreading coming to welcome the neighbors just a few minutes ago. He surely wasn't expecting to find a hot girl all wet and wearing nothing but a towel that didn't cover much. He couldn't help but let his eyes roam her body, looking her up and down.

Musa cleared her throat "Yes?" she asked him as soon as she realized he was checking her out. She put her arms around her chest making sure her towel wouldn't fall.

The boy's cheeks flushed a little "I'm sorry," he nervously said "I'm your next door neighbor and my mom made me come over to give this to you" he held up a tray of cookies as he spoke.

"Oh well, thank you." Musa said giving him a small smile. She looked at the tray and back at the boy "Would you mind putting them in the kitchen? I kind of have my hands busy"

"Not at all" he said with a goofy grin. Musa opened her door to let him in. As he was following her into the kitchen he couldn't help but to stare, as her hips moved from side to side making the towel rise about an inch.

"You can put them in the counter" Musa said interrupting his thoughts. He obeyed and put them in the counter. An awkward silence filled the air.

"So where did you move from? The guy asked breaking the ice.

"New York. It is pretty different from California" she said while looking around.

The guy just nodded "That's cool" he looked down not knowing what to do or say "I-

She suddenly cut him off "Hey could you show me around town or something? I don't really know anyone and you seem pretty cool" Musa said remembering her mother's word from earlier."Besides if I went out alone I would probably get lost"

He just chuckled "Sure, that'd be great"

"Awesome. Just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a few minutes. Is that alright with you?" she asked him with a flirty look on her face.

"Perfectly fine with me" he said returning the flirty look she was giving him.

Musa headed out of the kitchen but not before signaling the guy to follow her into the living room. When she reached the stairs she turned to him.

"You can wait here while I change and don't worry, it won't take me that long" Musa said while winking at him.

She slowly made her way up the stairs knowing the guy was still watching her. She decided to have a little fun with her neighbor's hormones by letting her towel hang a bit more loosely, revealing most of her bare back to the teenager standing who was still standing by the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she didn't bother to turn back and see his reaction, she knew it had worked.

The guy was still standing by the stairs shocked by all of what was happening. He had just come over to deliver some cookies and he had ended up somehow flirting with his new neighbor and now they were about to hang out. This day was full of surprises.

Musa got into her room and immediately knew what she wanted to wear. After all most of her clothes were not that summer-y. Good thing she remembered she had just bought this cute teal shorts. She paired them with a black loose tank top with a bright teal bandeau underneath and her favorite black combat boots. She didn't want her makeup to be that heavy so just applied some concealer, mascara and lip-gloss. Her hair went into a messy high ponytail which reached around her waist with her bangs pulled back. Her hair was definitely one of her favorite things about herself. After making sure she looked good, she grabbed her phone and keys and went downstairs.

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs he stood from the couch he had just been sitting on for 10 minutes. He hadn't really brought his phone since he thought it wouldn't take him long. As Musa came down the stairs he couldn't help but to check her out once again. Musa noticed this and just kept walking.

As she got to the bottom she noticed her new "friend" was still staring. "Are you done checking me out? Or should I go up the stairs again?" she asked him raising her brow.

The guy's cheeks reddened just a bit before he headed for the door, trying to ignore her comment "We should get going now...wait-" he turned around to face the girl that was following him "I still don't know your name."

"Musa" she said giving him a smile.

"I'm Brandon" he returned the smile. The two walked out of her house and she locked the door. "You can wait over there by my car" he said pointing to a black Mercedes parked in front of the house to the right. "I just have to get my phone and keys and I'll be right back."

She nodded and walked towards the car while Brandon went to his house. It didn't take him long to come back. They got in the car and before Musa could even say a word they were already speeding through the streets. She kept looking at the landscape before her, it was something she wasn't used to but she could easily adjust.

"So what school are you going to?" Brandon asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sierra Canyon"

"I go there too," he winked at her "And what grade are you going into?" he asked with hope in his tone.

"I'm going to be a junior, you?" she replied.

"Same here. Guess we're going to see each other a lot." he said looking at her. He turned back to the road "So where do you want to go?"

She looked out the window taking everything in "Wherever you usually go to hang out"

"Alright are you fine with going to this little cafe? It is pretty cool and chill, it's by the beach"

"Yeah that's fine."

They chatted all the way to the beach. When they got out of the car Brandon guided her over to the boardwalk. There were some small shops here and there. It was all fascinating to Musa, being able to drive for a few minutes and arriving at the beach, how everyone was wearing either swimsuits or shorts and no one cared, the free spirit that seemed to flow around the new environment, she already loved it here. She came to a halt when she saw Brandon had stopped walking.

"We're here." he said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She walked in and looked around the small but cozy cafe. It was pretty cool with an amazing view.

Brandon walked up to her "You can go and sit in a couch; I'll order something for both of us."

"Why are you so sure I'm going to like whatever you're getting me?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her hip to the side.

"Believe me when I tell you this, no one has ever disliked their special frappucchino."

"Alright alright, I believe you." Musa said with a joking smile.

Musa went over to one of the little couches, sat down and looked out the window. Brandon went over to the counter where he got two special frappucchinos. He went back to Musa and handed her her frappe and sat in front of her. They started up casual conversation again. Brandon was learning a lot about her rather quickly. She had moved because her parents had gotten a promotion, she had just turned 17 years old, she was an only child, she loved to dance and sing, her favorite chocolate was cookies n' crème and she loved horror movies even if they scared her.

Musa had also learned a lot about him, he was also 17 years old and an only child, liked playing football and soccer, his favorite season was summer, and his love for comedy movies was almost as much as his love for orange soda.

"Why do you like it so much?" Musa asked while giggling, they had already finished their drinks and were now just chatting. She couldn't believe he actually drank more than 3 cans of orange soda a day.

"I don't know," said Brandon smiling "I just know that it is the best invention ever."

"Oh really? Well I guess I could take your cell phone then." she said reaching over the small table and quickly snatching it.

"Give it back." he said sitting up straighter. In that moment he couldn't remember if there was anything in there that she shouldn't see.

Musa obviously ignored him and unlocked it. His background picture was of him with a few other guys, they were at the beach with their swimsuits on.

_Hot_, she thought.

She swiped the screen and found the pictures, opened the folder and started flipping through them.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked her with curiosity.

"Well..." Musa said dragging her words "I am going through your pictures."

A few seconds of silence went by when she spoke again.

"Who are they? They are in like every picture." she said while showing him his own phone.

"Oh those are-"

He was cut off by a voice coming from behind him.

"Brandon! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Brandon turned around to see who it was; finding out it was none other than one of his best friends.

"Hey Sky!" he said while standing up. They pulled each other into a man hug. When they broke away from the hug he noticed Sky eyeing something, correction, someone behind him. He turned and saw Musa sitting there with a small smile on her face. "Oh let me introduce you, Sky this is Musa my new neighbor, and Musa this is Sky one of my best friends"

"Hey nice to meet you." Musa said, still with a smile on her face.

"Same here," Sky said to Musa smiling. He turned to Brandon "So I was actually about to call you, I'm having a party tonight at my house since my parents are going out."

"Great! The summer wouldn't be the same without one of your parties man." Brandon said while fist-pumping Sky.

"Oh and you can come too Musa," said Sky "Well I should be leaving, Bloom is waiting for me at the car" he said while pointing to a drink on his hand. "See you tonight!" He said while walking out of the cafe.

Brandon sat back down on the couch and went back to answering Musa's question "Well that was obviously Sky, one of my best friends. The other ones are Nabu and Helia" he said while pointing to the respective person on the picture. "We hang in a usual group. The others are Riven, Timmy, Tecna, Layla, Bloom, Flora and Stella"

"Wow, it sounds like a fun group" Musa said while remembering her friends back home.

"It does get pretty fun. I'm sure all of them are going to the party. Do you want to go?"

"Considering I know only two persons on this town, that I love parties, and that both of you are going, of course I want to go"

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," Brandon said while chuckling. "So are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I still need to find something to wear for tonight" Musa said standing up and throwing away their empty cups.

"Let's get going then," They walked back to the car and got in "By the way, can I have my phone now?" Brandon turned to look at Musa.

"Hmmmm" Musa said while pretending to be thinking "Let me save my number"

After waiting a few seconds for her to be done, he insisted "Can I have it now?"

"There's still one thing we need to do" She took out his phone and flipped through the pages trying to find something.

"What are you looking for? Brandon said leaning over to see if he could help her.

"Aha! Found it," She tapped the screen and switched to the front camera "Selfie time!"

She heard Brandon groan but eventually scooted closer to her so they would both be in the frame. They took a few pictures, some smiling and others doing funny faces, she even got him to do the duck face. He leaned back on his seat and started driving when he saw Musa was done with the pictures, or so he thought. After pulling out of the parking lot he saw Musa out of the corner of his eye still taking pictures of herself. He couldn't help but shake his head while chuckling.

This girl was certainly something else.


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

**Update**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to upload the second chapter but here it is now! Please enjoy and review(:**

Musa was standing in front of her full-length mirror checking herself out. Brandon had dropped her off and told her he would pick her up so she wouldn't have to deal with finding Sky's house. It was around 7 when Musa decided to get up from her couch where she was watching TV; the party was at 9 so she took her time to get ready.

She had decided to wear something nice since there were going to be a lot of people from her new school, according to Brandon. She picked some gold sparkly shorts and a black sleeveless button blouse. She paired her outfit with some basic black suede pumps. Her messy ponytail turned into a sleek one with her bangs hanging out, her almost natural face turned into smokey eyes and slightly pink lips. Brandon had told her to text him when she was ready, and she had just done that. Now it was only time to wait for him to call her.

When Brandon got back home he saw his cell phone blinking. When he unlocked it he noticed Musa had changed his background picture to a picture of them from that afternoon. He just laughed it off and checked his notifications. He had several from Instagram and was confused since he didn't use it that often but when he opened it he realized why, Musa had uploaded one of her selfies by her own where she was making a kissy face, and it had the hashtags #Kisses4TheHaters #FunTimes #Xoxo. He noticed most of the likes were from guys and some were wondering who she was. He was slowly starting to realize that Musa was something he had never seen before.

He didn't need much dressing up, just some dark wash jeans and a white button-up shirt. He sprayed himself with some cologne and saw his phone lighting up, and it was none other than Musa. Sure, he had told her he'd pick her up so she wouldn't get lost but that wasn't his only reason. Even if he had just met her not that many hours ago, he felt some kind of attraction towards her.

_Besides, my friends will be green with envy when they see me walk in there with her_, He thought.

He had already parked his car in front of his house, so he dialed Musa's number while standing at her door, told her he was outside and waited.

Musa opened the door and was shocked to see Brandon standing there "I thought you were waiting in the car."

"That wouldn't show how much of a gentleman I am," he smiled at her. His eyes roamed her body, taking in her appearance. When he met with her eyes again she was smirking "You look really nice. Come on, lets go"

"I always do." Musa smiled and followed him to his car. As they got in, she realized she had forgotten to ask him something.

"Brandon," she said gaining his attention "Do you drink?"

"Well yeah, a little" he said confused. He didn't understand where she was coming from.

"And are you going to drink and drive?"

"Oh no, don't worry about that. A party at Sky's means that I can drink and sleep ov-" Brandon stopped mid-sentence as he realized his plan "Shit I didn't think about this."

"Don't worry about it Brandon, I'll just follow you," She replied reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" Brandon said a little too quickly. He coughed "Its fine, I wasn't planning on drinking that much and besides, you wouldn't be able to remember your way back home at night"

"Are you sure that's alright? I don't want to be a bother"

"I'm sure," he said turning on the engine "And you would never be a bother"

"Really?" she asked with incredulity, this time turning her body to face him "Even if I got so drunk you'd have to take care of me for the whole party?"

"Should I be expecting something like this to happen?" he said laughing.

"Nah, I'm a big girl. I know how to handle my alcohol" she laughed too. "But it's been a while since I partied so no promises."

Ten minutes later they found themselves parked on a street full of cars and some people were just hanging outside.

"I'll introduce you to my friends as soon as we get there" Brandon said while they walked on the sidewalk. He had to park a bit farther away since there were already lots of cars around his friend's house.

As they got closer Musa could hear the music blasting loudly and noticed tons of people inside. Without realizing it, she wrapped her hand around Brandon's arm. Brandon looked down at her kind of confused by her sudden move.

She realized what she had just done and blushed a little "I'm sorry"

Before she could even pull her hand away he replied "Its fine, everyone is really friendly so don't worry about that"

Brandon walked through the door, with Musa clutching his arm by his side, and quickly scanned the house to find his friends. At the moment the song changed and Pound the Alarm was now booming though the house.

"Oh my God! I love this song," Musa squealed "Let's go dance!" she pulled ever so slightly on his arm.

"What about my friends?" Brandon asked unsure.

"Just one song I swear! Then we'll find them," Musa pleaded with puppy eyes "Please"

He sighed; he couldn't resist the puppy eyes. Besides, he'd find his friends later "Fine, but just one song"

She squealed again and led them both into the dance floor people had created in the living room. When they got to middle she stopped walking and started dancing. Brandon didn't enjoy dancing, not that he was bad it was just something he preferred not to do, but when he saw how freely Musa had started to dance he just pushed his thoughts away and enjoyed the moment.

"You know we getting hotter and hotter" Musa sang along while she swayed her hips to the music. Brandon couldn't help but think how sexy she looked.

Brandon was getting pushed by the all the people who suddenly went crazier as the chorus came on, and ended up being closer to Musa than he had planned. Musa noticed this and used it in her favor as she slightly brushed her bare leg with his, and her hands would find their way to his shoulders as she kept swaying and shaking her hips.

Suddenly Musa leaned toward him "I just want you tonight" she breathed the lyrics sensually in his ear, and then turned around making her back face him and kept on dancing, her hand now on the back of his neck, making them stand closer than ever.

Brandon started to wonder what had he done recently to deserve such an amazing reward. Just as these thoughts were going through his mind he felt Musa grinding against his body. He could see she had her eyes closed as the music moved her body. It took him less than a second to place his hand on her waist and unconsciously pulled her closer to him. The pair kept grinding against each other, blocking everyone else out, and letting loose.

The song was about to end which made Musa open her eyes. She was shocked to say the least when the first thing she saw was 5 girls staring at them, or rather, at her.

She turned to face Brandon with an amused look on her face "Um Brandon," she glanced back over her shoulder "Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

He frowned "Not that I'm aware of, why?" He didn't feel like removing his hand from her waist so he kept it there.

"Well let's just say that if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now" she glanced back again, only this time glaring at them.

Brandon followed her gaze and started laughing. Musa just looked confused now "What's so funny?"

"Those are my best friends," He managed to say between laughs "Come on, time for introductions"

He led Musa out of the dance floor and towards the group of friends. He could see how the girls started whispering things and the guys checked Musa out. He glanced at Musa to see how she reacted, but it seemed like that had just made her held her chin higher and walk more sensually, if that was even possible.

"Hey guys!" Brandon said as they stood in front of the group "This is Musa-"

"Is she your girlfriend?" A red head interrupted him glancing towards his hand.

He tried to pull his hand away when he realized he was still holding Musa's waist, but she quickly grabbed it and held it there "No Bloom, Musa is just my new neighbor and friend. This are my friends Bloom, well you already met Sky, Flora, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Helia, Stella, Nabu and Riven" He said to Musa.

Musa looked at each of them as Brandon mentioned them and just smiled and waved, trying to memorize their names. When she looked at Riven she noticed him smirking at her "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him with sassiness.

"Well maybe because I was actually enjoying the little show you put out there" He replied glancing at the dance floor and kept the smirk on his face.

"I'm flattered you enjoyed my dancing, and I'm sorry to disappoint you but that wasn't for you" She replied with a smug look on her face.

"It'll soon be for me baby. Just wait and see," Riven said with a wink.

"In your dreams," She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'll be in my dreams baby but you'll be much more naked."

She just looked at him in disgust and turned back to the rest of the group.

"So Musa tell us about yourself. When did you get here? And where are you from?" Flora asked her with a sweet voice that reminded her of a mother.

"Well I'm from New York and I actually just got here last night. I met Brandon today and well here I am," she shrugged.

"How did you meet Brandon?" Nabu asked curiously.

"Well," Musa started looking at Brandon "Let's just say it was a very interesting meeting," Brandon just blushed at her comment.

"How do you like California so far?" Tecna asked her while sipping her drink.

"So far so good" Musa replied while looking around "Where can I get something to drink?"

Riven raised an eyebrow "The kitchen, duh"

"Like I know where it is" She said glaring at him.

This time Riven sighed "Follow me," Musa raised her eyebrow "I need another drink" He added shaking his empty cup.

He walked toward the kitchen with Musa trailing close behind him. She looked around the party realizing it wasn't that different from the ones back in Alaska, except for the more revealing clothes girls used around here, probably because of the heat.

They reached the kitchen and Riven turned towards her "There is the fruity punch," He pointed over to a bowl containing a red liquid "Serve yourself" He added while he went over to the counter filled with various bottles.

Musa just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Did he seriously believe she was just going to take some shitty punch while he took the good stuff? Determination flashed on her face as she walked over to the bar and grabbed a shot glass.

"Whoa, what do you think you are doing?" said Riven as he noticed her standing beside him.

"Getting something to drink, duh" she mocked him while grabbing a bottle of tequila.

"Well," he took the bottle out of her hands pouring himself a shot "In case you didn't hear me, girls' drinks are over there."

She grabbed it back and poured herself a shot "That might be what girls from here drink, but girls like me like the real thing." She put the shot glass up to her lips, tilted her head back and let the liquor burn down her throat, leaving behind a sensation she growed to love.

Riven watched her take the shot, and was actually surprised when she didn't have any reaction to the alcohol, not a face or even sound, she had just drank it like it was water. He followed shortly after taking his own. He slammed the glass down on the counter and turned to her, only to find her looking through all the bottles as if she was searching for something.

"Looking for something specific?" Riven asked her amused.

"Actually yes," she said while still reading all the labels "I'm trying to find some ABSOLUT 100"

"Are you trying to get hammered by any chance? Because that's the only thing you'll get from drinking that."

She stopped looking at the bottles and took a step towards him "That only shows how much you don't know about me," she took another step closer to him, now only a few inches separating them "And how much I could teach you" she said as she gave him a flirty look.

Riven smirked at this "You know, I could teach you a thing or two too" he leaned closer to her ear "We could study each other in the bedroom sweetheart."

Before he made another move, Musa stepped back with a smile still on her face "I don't think that's going to happen Rivor, you're not really my type" She faced the bottles again and finally found her precious vodka.

"It's Riven," he corrected her "And what do you mean by "not your type"? I can be your type baby."

She just stood there preparing her drink, she could feel him staring at her but she ignored him. When she was done she turned to him again "You're hot, but it takes more than that to have me" With that she walked out of the kitchen with her new drink, leaving a confident but confused Riven standing there.

When she got back to where the group was she found them all sitting in the exact same spot as when she left. "What do you guys do at parties? Don't you dance or do something fun?"

"We're not the best dancers out there" Stella admitted "The only one that is good is Layla but she never wants to dance alone so she just stays with us."

"I call bullshit on that" Musa said. Flora's eyes widened at her foul language. "I mean anyone can shake their booty! Come on girls let's have some fun and give the guys a show!" She grabbed Flora's wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. The other girls just looked at each other and followed them.

Riven walked back to the group and found the guys staring at something with their mouths hanging open. "What got you guys so hooked?" He looked to where they were all looking and a smirk crept to his face at the sight in front of him.

The girls were on the dance floor with Musa, she had been able to get the girls to dance which was impressive on its own, but the fact that she had somehow convinced them to dirty dance with her was beyond words. Flora and Tecna looked a bit awkward trying to move their hips but they were still having fun. Bloom and Stella were still a little embarrassed since they knew the guys were watching them, but followed Musa's steps and were slightly grinding. Musa and Layla were the ones going all the way, they were facing each other with their legs intertwined and fully grinding against each other. They rolled their hips and shook their booties to the rhythm, throwing their head back from time to time.

"I don't care what you guys say but I'm recording this," Nabu said "It might never happen again" No one even opposed to the idea, so he took out his phone and started recording them.

A couple hours had passed and the party was slowly coming to an end. It was around 3 am when Brandon started looking for Musa, since he realized he didn't ask her if she had to get home at a certain hour. He looked around the dance floor, where he figured he'd find her, there were still a few couples lingering around but she wasn't there. He got to the kitchen where he found Flora and Bloom chatting, and went over to them.

"Hey guys have you seen Musa?" he asked.

"I haven't" Bloom told him.

"I think she said something about going upstairs with Riven, or something like that" Flora admitted shyly.

Brandon's face flashed with disappointment but quickly regained his composure "Thanks Flora, I'll go look for her" He said while walking away. He went up the stairs and found a few people hanging in the hallways. He spotted Andy, one of his classmates, and approached him.

"Hey Andy! Have you seen Riven around here?" He asked the spiked haired guy. He figured he wouldn't know who Musa was.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago he went into Sky's room with some chick, and damn! She was hot!"

"Thanks dude, I'll see you around" He walked over to Sky's room and stopped in front of the door. He knew there was a chance that he was about to interrupt something he didn't want to see, but strangely that didn't stop him from opening the door without knocking.

Inside he found Riven and Musa standing really close together, he was shirtless and she had taken her blouse off leaving her in her black bra. Brandon felt a pang of jealousy hit him in the gut, but tried to keep it cool.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" He asked the couple standing in front of him.

Musa looked up to him and smiled "Not at all. This stupid drunk girl spilled the whole punch bowl on us, so I asked Riven to help me clean my top. Now we're just waiting for our shirts to dry a little."

Brandon felt relieved that nothing had happened. Musa interrupted his thoughts "Did you need anything?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you had a curfew or anything since I forgot to ask" he said remembering why he was looking for her in the first place.

Musa laughed making both guys look at her "My parents aren't even in town; they don't know I'm here."

"So you just kind of escaped?" Riven asked her.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they care. As long as I don't end up in jail again" she muttered the last part.

"Again?!" Both guys asked this time.

"Sheez! It wasn't that big of a deal. I might tell you the story some other day." She walked over to where her shirt was and put it back on. She grabbed Riven's and threw it at him "They're already dry."

"Come on guys," Brandon said walking out the door "The games are about to start."

"What games?" Musa said following him with Riven trailing behind her.

"The traditional ones, you know Truth or Dare and Spin the bottle. We always wait till everyone leaves" Riven added.

"And why do you wait?" They were already down the stairs and noticed that everyone had left except for the group which was already sitting in a circle in the living room.

"Would you like kissing people you barely know? Cause I'm sure I don't" Brandon said while making a face.

"That's a shame, considering that you barely know me" She said while sighing sadly "Now I know I'm not an option for you in Spin the Bottle" With that she walked past both guys to go to the kitchen.

"Fuck" Brandon hissed. He was actually praying he would get her in the game, but he realized his good luck had run out.

"Come on dude" Riven said laughing at what just happened. They walked over to their friends and sat down.

"We were waiting for you guys. Where did Musa go?" Sky asked them.

"The kitchen," Riven said "She's probably getting her precious vodka"

"Vodka? Has she been drinking that all night?" Layla asked surprised "How come she's not drunk?"

"Maybe it's the fact that I know how to handle my alcohol" Musa said while coming out of the kitchen sipping her drink. She had a red cup in one hand and a half-empty bottle of peach flavored vodka on the other. She sat down on the spot they had left for her, which was besides Brandon and Flora. "So are you going to let me play? Or do I have to be part of your group for a while and all that?"

"You're already part of us Musa" Stella said winking at her. "Let's start with spin the bottle to make thing interesting. I'll go first!" She said excited and spun the bottle lying in the center of the circle. It landed on Timmy. Some girls giggled but Stella paid them no attention. She walked on her knees to where he was and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back but kept the kiss plain. A few seconds later they pulled away and sat back down.

"So are there any rules or anything?" Musa asked while sipping her drink. She noticed all the girls had a cup full of the fruity punch and realized why they weren't drunk.

"Not really" Timmy said while pushing his glasses up "The kiss is supposed to last around 10 seconds, you can go from a clean kiss to a full make out session. Same sex, spin again" He spun the bottle and got Bloom. He went over and kissed her. The girls giggled again. Apparently they did that all the time.

After a few rounds, it was Nabu's turn. He spun the bottle and it slowly landed on Musa. By this time she was already drinking straight from the bottle and was a little tipsy. He went over to her and she got on her knees so he wouldn't hover over her, but they were instead at the same height. He leaned down and his lips met with hers. She responded the kiss while closing her eyes and licking his bottom lip. He was surprised but opened his mouth to let her in, his tongue battling hers while grabbing her by the waist to pull her closer to him. He bit her bottom lip and she let out a muffled sound, sounding like a moan. The guys started hollering and cheering which made them pull away from each other.

"Peachy" Nabu said with a smirk. Musa licked her lips and laughed. She reached over to the middle to grab the bottle.

"Look at Nabu guys! He's all red!" Sky said while pointing at his friend's face laughing. He was in fact very red, which made everyone else laugh. "Let's see who is going to be the next lucky one".

Musa spun the bottle and it landed on Helia. She went over to where he was sitting and just stood there on her knees observing him. He was sitting crossed leg so she was looking down at him. He had his long hair in a side ponytail which hid part of his face. His eyes were a beautiful blue color, almost like the ocean. He seemed so calm she relaxed just by watching him. He didn't even seem to be bothered by having her right in front of him just staring at him.

"What are you waiting for? Just kiss him!" Brandon said. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

Musa ignored the comment and reached her hand towards his hair elastic. She worked her fingers through his hair till it was finally off. Helia remained calmed but he was confused as in why was she letting his hair down. She simply smiled and ran her fingers though his hair before pressing her lips into his.

The kiss was nothing like the one she had just shared with Nabu. While the first one was hot and steamy, this was caring and passionate. Helia's lips seemed to be moving at the same rhythm as hers. She couldn't help but to run her hands on his silky locks pulling him closer to her. This time it was him who licked her lip asking for entrance, and she let him. It was a sweet kiss, and she liked that.

She pulled away slightly, with their foreheads still touching "I like your hair down better" she smiled, kissed his cheek and went back to her place.

The game went on for a few more turns. By the time the game was over, Musa was more than a bit tipsy and had ended up sitting in Riven's lap, giggling at everything everyone said.

"Guys how about we play truth or dare?" Stella asked excited "It is always so much fun!"

Musa groaned "Nooooooo" she said dragging her words "I don't know you all that well and I wouldn't know what to ask" she pouted while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then what would you like to play sweetheart?" Riven asked her. He thought she looked so sexy when she pouted he just wanted to kiss her right in that moment. He had been stealing little pecks here and there, but if he could get a chance he would do so much more to her.

Suddenly her face brightened and a smile was on her face "Let's play Never have I e-ever! That way you ask everyone at the s-same time" She turned back to grin at Riven and gave him a quick peck on the lips which quickly turned into a deeper kiss.

"Yeah yeah, let's just play anything" Brandon muttered. He had been eyeing the new 'couple' with jealousy for a while. He thought he could finally get the girl, but of course the bad boy always gets the girls.

Sky went and gave everyone a filled cup of liquor that nobody could really identify, and gave Brandon and Timmy soda since they were both driving back.

"I'll start!" Bloom offered with a smile. When everyone nodded in approval she continued "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping" All the girls but Tecna took a sip from their cups.

"Never have I ever fucked someone!" Musa suddenly said while grinning and taking a gulp of her drink.

Everyone just stared at her for her sudden outburst, and then started laughing. Riven took Musa's cup and gulped down part of the liquor. The rest just looked at each other wondering if anybody else was going to drink up.

"Oh come on! If you don't tell I will" Riven warned to no one in particular.

Almost immediately Bloom, Sky, Nabu and Stella drank up. Riven smirked at the way they had all reacted and said "Never have I ever given or received a lap dance"

Nabu, Sky, Brandon and Riven sipped their cups without hesitation. Timmy and Helia slowly raised their cups to their lips. As in for the girls they all blushed a sipped their cups except for Musa.

"So you're telling me you've done 'it' but have never given a lap dance?" Layla questioned her with incredulity.

Musa quickly shook her head, hitting Riven hard in the face with her ponytail. Brandon noticed this and chuckled under his breath.

"I guess the moment never came"

"Now's the moment sweetheart," Riven said with a smug look on his face "You're on my lap, just dance"

Musa giggled while Brandon, and pretty much the rest of the guys, fumed with jealousy.

"But I have to start standing up!"

Musa quickly scrambled to her feet and got up, but as fast as she was up, she was down again. She laid there on the floor laughing at the way her ankle had twisted and how she was now in the middle of the circle of people.

"I guess this means it's time to go home" Brandon said smiling. He got up and helped Musa to her feet while securing an arm around her waist; he certainly didn't want her falling in the sidewalk.

"B-b-byee guys!" Musa slurred happily as she was dragged out by Brandon, who waved goodbye to his friends.

He parked outside his house and went to Musa's side to help her out. He had figured out she needed the most help she could get in walking, as she refused to take her heels off. They walked up her porch with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and Musa gave him her keys. He opened up and led her inside her own house.

Getting up the stairs was a bit of a challenge, but when they finally reached the top he was glad she had finally decided to take her shoes off and kick them into what he supposed was her room. He led her to her bed and she quickly climbed into it snuggling into her pillow.

"G'night Brandon" She whispered quietly as he turned off the light "Thank you"

"Night Musa" He said quietly. He shot her one more glance before shutting the door and walking out.

He had to do something before Riven did, and it had to be fast.


End file.
